legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P11/Transcript
(Craig and Batty are seen sitting in the basement with Slimer still in her cell) Batty:....... Craig:.....*Licks from an ice cream cone* Batty: I don't like seeing Slimer in a cell... Craig: Hey its for her own good you know that. Batty: I know but.... (Batty sees Slimer sitting down sad) Batty: She's so sad now... Craig:...*Smirks* Ooooh sad eh? Batty: Hm? (Craig activates his power) Slimer: !! *Starts to laugh* Batty: Huh?? Craig: Good thing I kept it active! (Slimer rolls around laughing) Slimer: N-NOT AGAAAIN!!! *Laughing* Craig: Aaaand.... (Craig deactivates his power) Slimer: *Panting* Craig: All done! Batty: I....don't think that made it any better. Craig: What?? Of course it did, my power makes everyone happy! Batty: But you do know that she gets mad when tickled while she's like this right? Craig: But it's keeping her attitude positive! Batty: I doubt that. Craig: I can always give you a demonstration Batty. Batty: No, no, no, no thank you. I'm good. I need to keep an eye on Slimer anyway. (Batty turns back to Slimer who's just pacing around the cell) Batty: Hmmm.... Craig: What is it? Batty: Her. Craig: She's just pacing. So what? Batty: She....hasn't done that yet. Craig: Hm? (Slimer keeps pacing around before she starts grabbing her stomach) Slimer: Hnng! Craig: *Stands up* Uhhhhhh. Slimr: GRNNN! Craig: Uh Batty?? I-Is it?? Batty: Oh my god! IAN!!!! MILES!!!! ITS TIME!!!! (Ian and Miles run down stairs) Ian: !! Slimy! Miles: Crap, that was sooner than I thought! EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!! Craig: I-I'll get them! *Runs out* GUUUUYS!! ITS TIME!!! Slimer: GNNAAAA!! Batty: Hang on Slimy I'm coming!! (Batty goes and enters the chamber) Batty: Hold on! Ian: Be careful! She could still be agitated! Batty: I don't care!! (Slimer falls to her knees as she cries in pain. Batty quickly rushes over and takes Slimer's hand) Batty: Its okay! Its okay Slimy I'm here! Slimer: B-Batty! H-Help me! Batty: I'm going to just hang on! (The other heroes run downstairs) Alex: It's happening!? Ian: Yeah! Erin: *Gasp* Oh man I'm so excited! Slime babies! (The heroes all stay outside the cell, Ian stands next to Slimer who's laying on the ground, while Batty holds her hand) Batty: You're gonna be okay Slimy! Its gonna be all right! Slimer: IT HURTS!! Ian: Something's growing! (Five small lumps begin growing on Slimer's body) Batty: *Gasp* Ian: Yep, that's them alright! (The lumps move around) Slimer: GET THEM OFF OF MEEEEE!! Batty: Its almost over! Its almost over! (Slimer lets out another loud scream as the lumps all come off Slimer who starts to catch her breath) Slimer: *Panting* (The heroes all turn their attention to the fallen lumps) Ian:..... Craig:..... (After a moment, each of the lumps take a different color from Slimer's white and start to form eyes and tiny tendrils) Batty: *Gasp* Babies: *Cooing* Erin: *Happy squeal* SLIME BABIES!!! Ian: Wow. This is so interesting. Each of them are a different color from Slimer. We got a red one, a blue one, a pink one, a yellow one, and a green one. Miles: Wonder what it means? Batty: Who CARES what it means!? Slimy! We're mothers! Slimer: We-... We are...? Batty: Yes! These are our kids Slimy! Slimer: W-...Wow....That's amazing! (Batty helps Slimer sit up as she helps her gather the babies) Slimer: Oh. Oh my god. These... These truly are our babies... (The heroes soon start to gather around to get a look at the babies) Jessica: *Tears up* I-I think I'm gonna cry... Amanda: *Tears up* If you cry, I'll cry. Erin: Oooh I gotta take a picture of this! (Erin takes a photo of Batty and Slimer with the infants) Erin: Yes! Got it! (Batty and Slimer both smile at each other) Grey: Heheh congrats guys! Popsicle: Y-Yeah! Congrats! Slimer: Thanks guys! Alex: Say, why don't we take them upstairs? Batty: Thanks guys! I'm gonna help Slimer get ready to move! (The Defenders each take an infant and head up stairs) Babies: *Cooing* (The heroes are then seen in the living room watching the infants play around on the couch) Erin: Awwwww!! Mina: Cutest! Babies! EVER!!!! Uraraka: I know! Ruby: Aww look at their little slimy eyes! Jack: That is pretty cute. Grey: Yeah! They are cute! Popsicle: *Whisper* Like you. Grey: Hm? Popsicle: ! N-Nothing! Grey: Uhhhh, okay! Blaze: Why are they all different colors? Izuku: Good question. Ian: Guess we'll have to figure that out later. Izuku: Right! Erin: Oh man I wanna keep this blue one! Its so cute! Rose: Still trying to replace me and Grey Erin? Erin: Ha! Never Rosie. Rose: Heh. Erin: Oooh you think I can hold them?! Alex: Careful sis. You don't want them to think you're they're mom and steal them away from they're real mom. Erin: I'd never do that! Slimer: *Voice* You can hold them Erin. (Slimer and Batty walk up the stairs with Batty supporting Slimer) Slimer: I don't mind. Raynell: ARe you okay Slimy?? Slimer: J-Just a little tired is all... Crazy day. Katlyn: Tell us about it.. (As Katlyn said that, Erin gathered up all 5 of the slimy infants and holds them all) Erin: Oh my god this is too cute! Babies: *Cooing* Erin: *Happy squeal* Jack: Jeez Erin. Erin: Shut up, let me have this moment! Jessica: Hey let me have a turn! I want the babies to! (Jessica takes two of the babies from Erin) Jessica: Awwww look at you two! (The babies look up at Jessica) Babies:....... Jessica: Babies? (The two infants bond with Jessica) Erin: Oh, there they go! Jessica: *Gasp* Yeah! They like me! Erin: Who doesn't like Jess? (Jessica then grabs her stomach) Jessica: ??? Erin: What? (Jessica looks down and finds the two babies instead wrapped around her waist as they rub themselves against her stomach) Batty: *Gasp* Slimer: Awww they really DO take after me! Erin: Oh boy. Jessica: *Giggles* Its kind of cute though. Rose: Still I hope these babies don't get Slimer's obsession with girls. Erin: They've got the belly rub part down. Jessica: But they make it cute! (The two start to poke at Jessica's stomach) Babies: *Happy Cooing* Jessica: *Giggling* Stop it babies! (The babies Erin is holding also suddenly start to wrap themselves around Erin) Erin: What the- (The babies start to rub and poke at Erin as well) Erin: !! Jack: Oh boy... Erin: B-Babies! Babies no stop! Slimer: Aww I'm so proud of my little girls! Scott: Girls? Slimer: Yes girls. Jessica: Are you positive they're all girls? Slimer:... Well... I didn't get a chance to figure it out but I guess I just assumed they were. Zulu: Let me take a look at them and we'll see which ones what gender. (Zulu goes up to Jessica and tries to look at the two attached to her, but she's squirming and giggling to much for him to see) Zulu: *Sigh* Jessie can you hold still for a sec please? Jessica: *Giggles* I can't! they're tickling! Raynell: Allow me! *Holds up chocolate bar* (The infants around Jessica and look up at the chocolate bar, liking the smell) Raynell: Okay, look now Zulu. Zulu: Thanks sweetie! (Zulu looks at the blue and red infants attached to Jessica) Zulu: Hmmm..... Babies:...... Zulu: I think THESE two are the boys! Batty: Whoa for real?? Slimer: I have two little boys?! Zulu: Yep looks like it! Erin: *Trying to get the babies to stop* Would that make these three little squirmers girls? Zulu: Looks like it! Batty: *Gasp* Three girls, two boys! Slimer: Awesome! Jessica: Yeah...! (The two babies then continue rubbing and poking Jessica) Jessica: ! *Giggling*! Alex: Well, I think these two might get Slimer's obsession with girls when they get older. Slimer: That's my boys! Erin: *Giggling* P-Please make them stop Slimy! Jessica: Yes! Please! Slimer: Okay. Come on babies! Come to mommy and mommy! (The 5 infants look over at Slimer hearing her voice. They all remove themselves from Erin and Jessica and head over to SLimer and Batty. Slimer picks up the girls while Batty picks up the boys) Batty: This is the best day ever! Slimer: Our adorable bundles of joy! (The two smile and squeal) Jessica: *Panting* Glad you're.....happy.... Erin: *Panting* These kids are gonna be a hand full... Girls you wanna keep up your guard. Raynell: Right! Pearl: Can do! Erin: Phew... (The two stand up) Jessica: I still think it's cute. Erin: Yeah I guess you're right. Raynell: I can't wait to tell mom and dad about this! Daniel: I can't wait for dad to hear about this. Miles: Well, let's make them comfortable! (The heroes all nod) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts